Duncan: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: Congrats! You are now the proud owner of your very own DUNCAN unit.


**AN: I'm not sure if I like this one as much as the COURTNEY manual. Make sure you review, and tell me what you thought~!

* * *

**

_**DUNCAN: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**_

Why, hello there! It seems you've gone and purchased a DUNCAN unit! Congratulations! To ensure full satisfaction and experience from this unit, please carefully read over these instructions.

* * *

**_Basic Info;_**

_Name: _Duncan (Also goes by Dunc, D-man, Delinquent, Criminal, and other such names. Romantic pet names may be ignored, or cause DUNCAN to become creeped out, angry, and/or uncomfortable.)

_Age: _16

_Manufactured By:_ Total Drama Inc.

* * *

**_Your DUNCAN unit comes with these accessories;_**

One Yellow Long-Sleeved Shirt

One Black Skull Over-Shirt

One Pair of Jean Shorts

One Pair of Red Converse

Multiple Piercings (_Note- _The DUNCAN unit may require new piercings after a certain length of time. _Sold separately._)

One Tube Of Neon Green Hair Dye (_Note- _Buyers may purchase a different color if preferred. _Sold separately_.)

While many have attempted such; the DUNCAN unit will **not **comply to dyeing his hair pink. Users who try, may be injured or insulted by unit.

Cleaning solution must be purchased so the DUNCAN unit may clean his piercings. A sample bottle is provided.

* * *

**_Your DUNCAN unit will come with the following mood settings;_**

Smart ass Delinquent - _(Default)_

Softy - _(Locked, unless certain conditions are met. -See farther down for details-)_

Mischievous - _(It is possible for both this, and the default setting to be active at once. It is suggested you hide your valuables when this occurs, for he may steal and sell them.)_

Lusty - _(-See farther down for details-)_

Grumpy - _(Setting switches on and off randomly, most often in the morning, and is best to leave your DUNCAN unit alone if said mood is in place.)_

While no buyers can exactly pinpoint what causes their unit to reach _SOFTY _mood status, it is a rare case indeed. If you happen to have a DJ unit present, who loses his pet BUNNY unit, then DUNCAN may unlock this mood and find BUNNY.

The_ LUST _mood is a tricky one. If you do not have a female unit present, (preferably the GWEN or COURTNEY units) then this mood will not unlock often. However, if one or both of the aforementioned units are present, it could be unlocked as often as three times a day. _(NEW- the COURTNEY unit now comes with her own LUST setting, which may activate while in the presence of the DUNCAN unit.) _If this becomes the case, the easiest plan of action is to let the mood run it's course, rather than separating the two. If against letting the COURTNEY and DUNCAN unit behave inappropriately, it is possible to purchase a DUNCAN'S MOTHER unit, which will keep the two from ripping each others clothes off. _(Warning; Total Drama Inc is not responsible for destruction of unit's clothing, or items in buyer's household upon letting the unit's experience sexual intercourse.)_

_(Please note- The DUNCAN, COURTNEY, and GWEN units will not preform any types of sexual acts with each other as a group.)  
_

_

* * *

_

**_Cleaning; _**

The DUNCAN unit is fairly good at keeping himself clean without being told, but sometimes requires a push in the right direction. Buyers who have proposed to shower with the unit, were shot down immediately. As stated previously, keeping the unit's piercings clean is a must.

The unit may ask other female units to shower with him; response depends on unit.

Buyers find that the unit tends to leave his clothing around the house, which leaves them to pick up after the unit. While some have complained about this, Total Drama Inc assures them this is simply what most of the male units do. They are created to act as closely to a real teenage boy as possible.

* * *

**_Food and Drink;_**

The DUNCAN unit will eat almost anything set in front of him, as long as it isn't prepared by the CHEF unit. Snacks are optional, though providing snacks is smart, if you work and aren't home to make the unit dinner. He tends not to cook his own meals, but will if absolutely necessary.

The DJ unit is also helpful here, as he will cook without complaint for any other units you have, upon them requesting it.

* * *

**_Relationships with other units;_**

_Courtney: _The ever complicated relationship with the COURTNEY unit may differ depending on the situations. Having a GWEN unit in your household may create friction between the DUNCAN and COURTNEY unit, causing the two to fight and hate one another. However, alone, the units may bicker harmlessly, or at the most, the COURTNEY unit may injure you DUNCAN unit. The damage is not lethal, and can be easily taken care of.

_Gwen; _DUNCAN may suddenly develop feelings for this unit, without any explanation at all, even if there is a COURTNEY unit present. While some buyers were not pleased with this, others were ecstatic. If unwanted feelings occur, it _is _possible to turn the units into friends, rather than a couple. Simply obtain a TRENT unit, and put it in a room with GWEN, and things should work themselves out.

_Geoff; _The GEOFF unit without it's BRIDGETTE unit, will get along well with DUNCAN. The two should have no problems, despite a fight or two. They tend to cause pranks, so be on your guard.

* * *

**_FAQ; _**

Q: I want my DUNCAN unit to fall in love with me! Why won't it?

A: Many buyers have requested we add in a special setting, to have the unit fall for it's owner, however, that is not possible currently. Setting your unit to CRACK mode, might increase your chances of this happening, but your unit becoming infatuated relies entirely up to how you act, and look.

Q: Why does my DUNCAN unit get mad whenever I play Celine Dion music?

A: The unit is programed accordingly to not enjoy Celine Dion. Purchasing a standee of said celebrity could cause your DUNCAN unit to become afraid. However, with a little coaxing, he may lose this fear.

Q: DUNCAN broke my COURTNEY unit's heart by cheating on it with the Gwen unit. Is there anyway to fix this?

A: While a TRENT unit can cause GWEN to fall in love with him, which will lead the GWEN unit to break up with DUNCAN, the COURTNEY unit will stay furious with both the DUNCAN and GWEN units. In order to attempt to work out this issue, you must convince the DUNCAN unit to apologize to the COURTNEY unit. There's no guarantee this will work, but a few lucky owners have said their COURTNEY unit forgave him, and they are back on the road to a relationship.

* * *

**_Final Thoughts;_**

Now that you've read over this manual, you should be ready to handle your brand new DUNCAN unit.

I wish you good luck, and enjoy.

-_WARNING:_ Do not leave the DUNCAN unit with a lighter, for he may accidentally burn your house down with his enjoyment when it comes to _burning stuff._-

_Sincerely, Total Drama Inc._


End file.
